erfandomcom-20200215-history
A House Divided
"A House Divided" is the 13th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on January 11 in 2007. It was written by R. Scott Gemmil and directed by Andrew Bernestein. Plot Kovac reacts negatively when he sees Abby giving extra attention to a patient; Ray and Gates clash over a patient, pinning Neela in the middle. Ben takes things to the next level with Sam. Meanwhile, Pratt is under investigation and Weaver says a final goodbye to the ER. NBC Description AN ARGUMENT OVER A PATIENT LEAVES A COUPLE IN DISTRESS- FOREST WHITAKER, PAULA MALCOMSON, AND FRED WARD GUEST STAR: Kovac (Goran Visnjic) gets jealous when Abby (Maura Tierney) gives too much attention to a patient. Meg (guest star Paula Malcomson) pulls a deadly stunt when Gates (John Stamos) moves out of her place. As a result of one of his patients dying, Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) finds that police are anxious to arrest him. Meanwhile, Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) makes a decision that will change the ER forever. Parminder Nagra, Linda Cardellini and Shane West also star. Short summary Gary Sutton, a man whose son and stepson were injured in a snowmobiling accident, argues with the doctors when it is clear he favors his natural son's well-being over his stepson's especially since he thinks the accident was his stepson's fault; Ray puts him in his place once the truth is revealed. Meanwhile, Pratt is under investigation for his relationship to a church medical clinic, and Weaver accepts a job in Florida after almost being fired from County due to budget cuts, saying her farewells to Abby, Ray, Morris and Luka. Abby's friend from Ike's, whom Kovač is growing suspicious of, turns out to be her estranged father; Abby refuses to talk with him, and takes Joe home to find an unpleasant surprise. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Kerry Weaver Trivia * This is Laura Innes's final episode as a series regular. Although technically she wasn't a main cast member as long as Noah Wyle was (she would have surpassed him after season 13), her character is the longest-running one over the course of the show (excluding background nurse characters such as Haleh and Malik), having worked at the hospital from 1995 to 2007 (versus 1994 to 2005 for Wyle's character). After her departure, the entire cast from the first five seasons is gone. Goran Višnjić, the oldest remaining cast member at this point, joined at the beginning of the 6th season. Innes returned for guest appearances in 2008 and 2009. * Although listed in the opening credits, Scott Grimes does not appear in this episode. Quotes Dr. Kerry Weaver: Luka... take care of this place for me. Dr. Luka Kovac: I will. _____________________________ Dr. Tony Gates: Here you go. voice Dr. Tony Gates: Thank you, Tony. voice Dr. Tony Gates: You're welcome, Sarah. Hey, come on, you can't stay mad at me forever. Sarah Riley: Why not? Dr. Tony Gates: Because of this. sad face Sarah Riley: What are you doing? Dr. Tony Gates: My sympathetic doctor face. Sarah Riley: You look stupid. ______________________________ Dr. Ray Barnett: Way to go. Dr. Tony Gates: It was your fault. Dr. Ray Barnett: Yeah, right. Dr. Tony Gates: Yeah, I am right. Dr. Ray Barnett: Don't be an idiot. Dr. Tony Gates: Ass-for-brains. ______________________________ Dr. Neela Rasgotra: You called for a consult? Dr. Tony Gates: Actually, I dialed the Hot Surgeons chat line. ______________________________ Dr. Abby Lockhart: I just wanna say that I think that you've probably seen me at my best, and, um, at my worst. And even though we didn't always see eye to eye, um... you helped me go from a nurse, to a med student, to a doctor... to a mom. Dr. Kerry Weave'r: ''I'm the one who's supposed to be upset, here. '''Dr. Abby Lockhart: I know, sorry. laughs Dr. Kerry Weaver: You were always there as a nurse and a doctor. And most importantly, you've always been here as my friend. hug Dr. Abby Lockhart: Do you think this happens to the guys when one of them leaves? Dr. Kerry Weaver: I heard Carter bawled like a baby when he left. _______________________________ Dr. Tony Gates: You won't care about me in a few years, anyway. You'll run off an marry that Horndog character, and have six kids and eight cats. Sarah Riley: We broke up. Dr. Tony Gates: What? Sarah Riley: Yeah. Dr. Tony Gates: Oh, God, you know, I really never liked that guy. Sarah Riley: It was my fault. He found out I like Kevin MacIntyre. Dr. Tony Gates: Jezebel! Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes